Wicked Nine
The Wicked Nine are a bunch of magical objects that appear in ''Sofia The First. ''. They are nine objects that belonged to nine Disney Villains. Background The Wicked Nine are nine magical objects that belonged to the most devious of villains. If they are brought together, they will unleash unspeakable power. For this reason, the Protectors scattered these nine objects all over the Ever Realm. Only the evil sorceress Vor knew where they all were. The Items The Wicked Nine are as followed: * Jafar's Snake Staff * Maleficent's Staff (the Spinning Wheel's spindle) * Ursula's Necklace * Mor'du's Claw * The Sword of Shan Yu (The Falcon's Eye) * Dr. Facilier's Hat * Lady Tremaine's Key * Mother Gothel's Magical Golden Flower * The Evil Queen's Crown & Heart Box Role in the series When Prisma obtained the locket Vor came to be imprisoned in, she set out to obtain these nine objects so she can regain her powers as a Crystalmaster and get her revenge. In "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye", Prisma goes after the first of the Wicked Nine, the Falcon's Eye, a purple gemstone concealed within the hilt of the Sword of Shan Yu. The sword is found in the kingdom of Wei-Ling, but the efforts of Princess Sofia, her mentor Chrysta and the Wei-Ling royal childrenJin andJun prevent them from acqiuring it. Next is the spindle of the Spinning Wheel that placed Princess Aurora under the sleeping spell, which apparently replaces Maleficent's Staff in the lineup. The spindle is under the protection of the three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, at the Royal Preparatory Academy. Once more, fate prevents it from falling into Prisma's hands when Sofia intercepts her and the spindle is confiscated by the Protectors, though Prisma manages to escape thanks to a Necessi-Key she stole from Sofia. Prisma finally manages to acquire one of the Wicked Nine in "In Cedric We Trust". The Evil Queen's Crown, which is being displayed at the Dunwiddie Museum, and which has the power to create devastating blasts of lightning if light is shone through it in a specific way. Aware of Prisma's hunt for the Wicked Nine, Protectors are dispatched all over the EverRealm to locate the remaining pieces and return them to the Mystic Isles for safekeeping. Nerissa, a mermaid Protector, is sent to Merroway Cove to find Ursula's Necklace, which is hidden in the Kelp Forest. Though complicated by a rogue sea twister, Nerissa manages to get the necklace with Sofia's help and takes it back to the Mystic Isles. By the series finale "Forever Royal", the Protectors have managed to find and recover all of the Wicked Nine, retrieving the crown from Prisma somehow and locking them all away in a secure room. However, Prisma manages to get inside and begins the ritual necessary to absorb their power. Sofia and the Protectors interrupt the ritual, however, and the Wicked Nine items fall to the ground and apparently disintegrate. It is revealed not long afterward that the ritual had in fact freed Vor from the Locket, and that the Wicked Nine all contained fragments of her ring, the source of her dark power. With the fragments reformed into her ring, Vor then takes over Prisma's body and reasserts her corporeal form. Trivia *These nine items belonged to the Disney Villains who are enemies of the Disney Princesses that were summoned by the Amulet of Avalor, with the exception of Belle. *Since the Wicked Nine all contained fragments of Vor's ring, it is possible that this caused their owners to become villains. Category:Objects Category:Magical Objects